


Numb

by Dakumisutoresu



Series: Ardor [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Lust, Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakumisutoresu/pseuds/Dakumisutoresu
Summary: Even though there's others, i only want you; only you. I want to have you as mine ... I want to be able to have you in every way and any way ... But would you be mine? You mess with my head too much and it just leaves me ... They're not you ...





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official companion fic to my other one known as Desire. Hope that it is as enjoyable. It is based on Seiya's POV.

"Oh, Seiya! Oh! Yyyeeeesssss …."

I thrust into her repeatedly, adding more power to my thrusts as she gets louder.

My headboard bangs against the wall in an almost mantra of "it's not her" that seems to be going through my head.

I don't know why I allow myself to be so affected by her so much. It's not like she purposely sets out to fuck with my head all the time since I've met her.

"Oh! I'm so close! Oh fuck!"

I lowered my head, biting and sucking at my current lover's neck in an effort to relieve more of my sexual frustration. That seemed to have spurred her on, especially with how she raked her manicured nails across my back in absolute pleasure.

"Your mouth is so … ummm … right there … oh God …"

I wish with all my might that it was her that was wrapped around me right now. Her nails clawing at my back and her voice screaming out my name with pure ecstasy as I took her over and over and over again with no abandon, especially after that stunt today at school.

My thrusts became much more frantic when I recalled what happened today after I tried to wake Odango up in class.

How she moaned my name in her sleep …

How she basically ground herself against me …

I could've just woken her up, bent her over my desk, and took her right there in front of everyone today and not give a damn as her sweet face contorted in ecstasy at the pleasure I'd give her.

Oh, yes … Odango …

I groaned at the image in my head, my release fast approaching.

But … she obviously see me as only a friend … especially from how she kept on apologizing to me about the whole entire event in class … I just wanted to scream how much I want her as mine to her, but didn't because I value her friendship more than my selfish desire …

After a real good clench of my lover's pussy to my dick mid-thrust, I was gone. All I saw was Odango smiling at me as I let out a loud groan.

"Odango!"

"Oh, Seiya!"

My partner was screaming her head off from her orgasm. Her nails now going down my arms.

Allowing myself to fall onto my side, I let out one last groan.

"Mmmm … Odango …"

"'Odango'? What the hell is an 'Odango'?! My name is Momoko! Momoko!" the redhead screeched into my ear, glaring.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed to grab my wallet. Getting out enough money to pay for a cab for her, I threw it at her and made my way to my bathroom.

"Thanks for the ride. Now get out, " I threw over my shoulder before shutting the door behind me as a shoe came hurling at my head.

I faintly heard a scream of anger before my bedroom door was opened and slammed, announcing her exit.

With one last eye roll, I climbed into the shower to cleanse myself of my latest … conquest.

I really need to kick my habit, but … it eases the dull ache in my chest left by her daily until I finally get the nerve to have her as mine.

Lathering some shampoo into my locks, one thought came to mind.

You're a hopeless fool …

"Only for her, " I mused to myself, trying to wash her away from my mind, "Only for her …"


End file.
